In an internal combustion engine, a throttle body defines an aperture extending therethrough to deliver a charge to a compression chamber in communication with the aperture. A valve typically is mounted on a shaft for rotation within the aperture of the throttle body to control the internal combustion engine. Rotation of the throttle shaft causes variation in the flow area around the valve member. A crank arm is typically connected to the shaft for driving the valve member in rotation between a closed position and an open position. A throttle cable is coupled at one end to the crank arm and at an opposite end to an accelerator pedal. Displacement of the accelerator pedal causes rotation of the crank arm and throttle shaft thereby varying the flow area around the throttle valve. The crank arm is mounted typically on an end of the throttle shaft outside of the throttle body so that the crank arm can rotate between a closed position wherein the flow area around the valve is minimum and an open position where the flow area is increased. When a tensile force is applied to the pliant cable connected to the crank arm by displacement of the accelerator pedal, the force causes the throttle valve to rotate away from the closed position toward an open position. A return spring is typically connected to the throttle shaft, so that when tensile force through the pliant cable is decreased, the return spring urges the throttle valve to rotate toward the closed position. It is also known to provide connections to the throttle shaft, typically on the crank arm, for cruise control systems and/or automatic transmission shifting control systems.